fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sullivan Yzach
Appearance Height : 6’2” – 6’3” Weight : 273 lbs. Hair Color: Midnight Blue Eye Color: Blue Build : Lean and Muscular 'Scars/Wounds ': Sullivan has a few fainted scars on his upper arm and chest…but nothing that is really noticeable. Personal Personality Sullivan is a man who puts on a prideful and confident face to woo his fans and those who wish to create a network with him. On the battlefield, he is tactful and careful. However, when he is tending after his men, he is compassionate and noble thus creating a great bond with the men who work under him. His personality does seem to change, however, depending on what he task he has at hand. A good example of this is when he’s taking a stand as a defense attorney against the famous prosecutor, Julius Wren Quentin, as they butt heads to bring an end to the court session. Most of the time, however, he presents himself to be quite the gentleman and, yet, somehow being playful. Even when he is conversing with people in general, his mind always seem to have settled elsewhere. With much always on mind, Sullivan often does not stay still in one place. On rare occasions does he cry, and if he does, it is never loud. Rather than crying, however, he is often found in his bedroom and gazing at out the window with a strange look on his face. Otherwise, Sullivan rarely shows much weakness to his personality when he is presented in front of people. Likes - Practicing blade-work - Riding - Working at the legal courts - A good, original dish - Rich rose wine - The wind Dislikes - Mistreatment to mounts - Boredom - Sour-smelling foods - extremely sour and bitter drinks - Julius’ spite towards him - the rain Strengths ''- Mercy – Understanding the way life throws itself at people, when coming to taking a man’s dignity or life away, Sullivan always shows mercy to that man. The fact that Sullivan values life and knows the hardships that come along with it, he does not wish to do the same to another as he had with one closest to him. Therefore, by giving another man another chance, he hopes he can redeem himself in what he had done before.'' ''- Fighting for Justice – His belief in justice always has him helping those who are in need, often becoming “everyone’s hero.” However, since he is a busy man, he’s usually not always being a Superman. If injustice ever crossed his path, though, be sure that he will end it.'' ''- Not so Serious – Regardless of how he is, Sullivan will always be rather playful when he’s not dealing any sort of business (such as expanding his network of connections.) In this sense, he’s actually quite easy to approach without feeling intimidated.'' ''- Heart of Phoenix – Even though he has his downs in which he completely becomes pessimistic, be sure he will be rejuvenated back onto the road that is filled with hope.'' Weaknesses ''- Emotional Overdrive – Although Sullivan hates to, his emotions sometimes get the best of him. The results of this are not always pretty.'' ''- Guilty – Knowing that it was because of him that sent Julius mad and angry at even innocents, he is often held with little sleep because of this guilt that eats him up inside-out.'' ''- Hopelessness – Quite a number of times does Sullivan shut himself off from the entire world to give himself time to think on his problems and failures. During these times, he becomes extremely pessimistic and hard to reason with.'' ''- Family Dispute – The one thing that can make his blood fuel into fire… the missing status of his mother and the father who hunted her down.'' Family/Friends Harold Balder - Biological Father Frieda Yzach - Biological Mother (unknown) Cynthia Balder – Unrelated Mother Easton Balder – Half Younger Brother Father Gregory Yale – Father-figure History Having an affair with one of his maids, Harold (Sullivan's Father) accidentally impregnated a faceless maid with the name Frieda. Afraid for her life, Frieda fled the noble household before Harold could command his men to kill her in her sleep. Soon giving birth to Sullivan, she did not wish Sullivan the same fate as hers and decided to raise him with love to the best of her ability. However, two and a half short years later, money fell short and Harold’s men were tailing close behind her. Not wanting Sullivan to get caught up in her mess, she left Sullivan at the doorsteps of the church, stuffing a letter inside the pocket of a hand-made jacket that Sullivan wore. Assuring him that she’d return to come pick him up, she left him and never returned. Sullivan waited the entire day under a rainy sky until Father Gregory found him at the steps of the front of the church. Taking him inside out of pity, Father Gregory asked Sullivan who he was waiting for and was shocked to hear the child was waiting for his mother. Seeing how dirty his clothes were, Father Gregory offered Sullivan a new pair of clothes. While at it, he discovered the letter inside Sullivan’s jacket and read it. He then realized that Sullivan’s mother… wasn’t coming back. For the few months at the new church, Sullivan often kept an eye on the streets in hopes of his mother’s return. However, months soon turned into years and Sullivan found himself learning under Father Gregory. Learning to read and to write, Sullivan soon worked hard to impress Father Gregory. His main studies were the study of the legal courts in which he had took interest in becoming a defendant. Seeing how quickly Sullivan was progressing in his studies, Father Gregory soon found a way to transfer the boy into the Mainal Cathedral in Sienne where he could take his studies even farther than if he stayed in the small church. After a few exchanged letters and a ton of convincing, Father Gregory was allowed to send the boy there to continue his studies when he was eleven. Moving into the Mainal Cathedral without the presence of Father Gregory around, Sullivan quickly grew bored of a lonely lifestyle. All that surrounded him was a few board games and books which he soon read to the point of boredom…and even the priests who help tend the Mainal Cathedral were too uptight for his taste. Soon enough, Sullivan became quite the rascal and earned a reputation for it. His restlessness got to a point where one of the higher priests assigned him to take squire-ship under a well-trained armored axe knight to learn manners and discipline. This training did help some as Sullivan grew determined in improving his skills with the axe, but his restlessness at the Mainal Cathedral did not cease to continue. A year later, Sullivan was introduced to another boy who was picked up from a nearby orphanage because of his intelligence. Albeit, much younger than him by three years, Sullivan quickly befriended the rather quiet and shy boy with his perkiness. Julius Wren Quentin was what the boy said his name was… and upon winning the boy’s trust, Sullivan’s lonely and restless days disappeared. After three years of studying into the legal courts with Julius beside him and training to be a great soldier, he received a letter from Father Gregory to give him a visit. Departing a short-while from Julius back in Sienne, Sullivan took a trip back to the small church he had grown up in. Gregory finally gave the letter his mother had written to for him when he was of age to understand the circumstances upon why she had to abandon him. Upon finding out the name of his father, Sullivan grew hatred within him when he read his father’s name. Although Father Gregory tried to stop Sullivan from acting out of hatred, he couldn’t stop Sullivan storming out the church and disappearing into the shadows that blanketed the streets. For half a month, Sullivan stayed in numerous of cheap inns as he searched for the nobleman named Harold Balder. With a small hope that his mother might have survived even after all these years, he knew that the only way to find out was to confront his father who hunted his mother in hopes of securing his seat, not to a bastard son, but a legitimate son. When he found out that his father resided in Sienne, Sullivan returned to the Mainal Cathedral. Julius often pestered Sullivan about his whereabouts, noticing a change in his friend. However, Sullivan, troubled by his mother and the dangers that could still be haunting her, eventually distanced himself away from those closest to him. It was all that circulated his mind and, soon enough, he finally found a way to get to his father. Julius had been writing an amazing scripture concerning a flaw in the legal court system… and knowing that if he claimed it was his own work, he had a chance to aim for a place in the higher class. With no hesitation, he did just that, betraying everything that he and Julius had built together for a dear mother that had gone missing. To this day, Sullivan regrets, with much guilt, what he did with his one and only true friend. Each night, he’s faced with lack of sleep when guilt arises within him concerning what he had broken between him and Julius. When trying to fix their friendship, the results are fruitless as the other had already given up in trying to compromise with him, but Sullivan doesn’t give up even though he knows it’s hopeless. Meanwhile, he is still searching for his mother. He had a few chances upon seeing his father, but not once was he able to get a conversation going long enough to talk about his mother. Until then, he continuously attempts to mend his relationship with Julius while continuing his life as a respected Begnion General and a defense attorney in the legal courts. Extra Battle Theme: Terminal by Inon Zur Theme Song (instrumental): Time by Hans Zimmer Theme Song (lyrical): Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams RP History Supports Ganga © HeartOfPinkSol Copyright OC belongs to Roylover - Member at Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)